Undertale: Civil War
by Insanity G
Summary: Habían sido mejores amigos por un largo tiempo, hasta que fueron abruptamente separados por el inicio de una tragedia. Años después, se reencuentran en el clímax de una batalla, pero no se reconocen. Dos bandos con ideales y formaciones distintas, dos mejores amigos que nada tenían que ver en la guerra. Lo único que él esperaba... Era encontrar a su única mejor amiga y ser feliz.


Estaban en un hermoso prado mirando al cielo y las bellas nubes con interesantes formas. Habían terminado recién unas coronas de flores para cada uno y ahora simplemente se mantenían con unas pequeñas sonrisas y un enorme sentimiento de felicidad.

—¡Ah, Chara! —el cabrito de suéter verduzco a rallas amarillentas y ojos del mismo color, sacó de sus negros pantalones un par de medallones dorados con forma de corazón, al tiempo en que se sentaba— Te tengo un regalo, lo compré el otro día en la tienda de Gerson —comentó llamando la atención de su acompañante— ¡Me los dejó en descuento, heheh! Mira —mostrándoselos, abrió uno de estos y una hermosa melodía comenzó a reproducirse— Es una bonita melodía... —susurró con calma.

La mencionada chica llamada Chara, era una humana de cabellos castaños, piel algo pálida y mejillas sonrosadas junto a unos bellos ojos castaños. Vestía un suéter verde con una enorme raya amarilla en el centro, y unos pantalones y botas cafés. Miraba con curiosidad y emoción los objetos.

—Son muy bonitos, pero... —el espacio vacío que quedaba en el interior de la tapita principal la irritaba un poco, por lo que hurgó entre sus bolsillos hasta encontrar un pequeño marcador negro permanente, tomó el medallón y escribió en él bajo la atenta mirada del cabrito. Cuando terminó, se lo pasó a su mejor amigo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro— Toma, ¡ahora también es un regalo mío! —exclamó alegre— Espero que te guste, Asriel.

Haciéndole caso a su curiosidad, el llamado Asriel abrió el medallón, encontrándose con las palabras "mejores amigos por siempre". Aquello lo emocionó hasta el punto en el que unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ahora cristalizados ojitos. La presencia del marcador en sus piernas llamó su atención. No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, supo de inmediato para qué la de ojos castaños le entregó el marcador, y, abriendo el segundo medallón, escribió lo mismo con sus temblorosas manos, entregándoselo a la humana junto al marcador. Como respuesta, recibió una expresión contenta y un cálido abrazo por parte de su mejor amiga.

—Seremos mejores amigos por siempre, Asriel —dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Ella también estaba emocionada, pero retuvo las ganas de llorar.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta siendo azotada fuertemente llamó la atención del alto esqueleto que se encontraba en la cocina. No tenía que asustarse, puesto que ya sabía quién era el causante de aquél alboroto. Mirando la hora, suspiró. Apenas eran las once de la mañana y su hermano ya se encontraba borracho. Había intentado de todo, le pidió a Grillby que ya no le vendiera más alcohol, pero el hombre flama no tuvo más opción que seguir vendiéndole, pues este casi arma un alboroto en el bar; intentó convencerlo de que fuera a rehabilitación, para solamente terminar discutiendo fuertemente.

Asomándose al comedor, observó al bajito esqueleto de chaqueta azulada, cortos pantalones negros con rayas blancas a los costados y pantuflas rosadas, estar sentado en el sofá con una expresión fastidiada y el control remoto en la mano, cambiando con algo de fiereza los canales de la televisión, enfureciéndose poco a poco cada vez que veía algo relacionado a los humanos.

Decir que los detestaba era poco. Sans aborrecía con todas sus fuerzas a los humanos, y Papyrus no podía hacer más que lamentarse por aquello. Él sabía la razón por la que su hermano mayor los odiaba, pero le parecía una tontería. ¿Por qué? Porque malinterpretó todo. Gaster, el padre de ambos, era un reconocido científico al cual incluso los seres humanos admiraban. Una vez, durante una exposición científica a la cual el de baja estatura no asistió debido a su monumental flojera, los humanos le otorgaron el segundo lugar a Gaster, diciéndole que su trabajo podía mejorar.

Aquel día el científico llegó deprimido a su hogar, y Sans creyó que los humanos simplemente menospreciaron el trabajo de su padre. Aquello fue el primer indicio de desprecio. No escuchó a las palabras de Gaster y Papyrus, pues el primero tenía una muy buena relación con los seres de carne y hueso, y Papyrus era muy "inocente y bueno". Nunca quiso escuchar, y siempre terminaba discutiendo con sus familiares, hasta que un día el científico se hartó. Tomando sus cosas durante una noche y dejándole una carta a Papyrus, marchó para nunca más volver, derramando así la última gota que rebalsó el vaso, provocando que Sans terminara por odiar profundamente a los humanos.

Cuando el alto leyó la carta, lloró en silencio. Su padre lo dejaba a cargo de todo. Gaster había dejado explícitamente dicho que jamás volvería, dejando una dirección para que Papyrus lo encuentre cuando sienta que sea el momento indicado, y que bajo ninguna circunstancia llevara a Sans con él.

A día de hoy, sigue esperando ese sentimiento. Siente pena cada vez que ve a su hermano, pensando en la razón por la que su progenitor no quiere ver al bajito.

—¿hay algo para comer? —preguntó el de chaqueta azulada con un tono demandante, mirando a su hermano menor con fastidio— tengo hambre.

—H-HAY ESPA-... —guardó silencio al escuchar el control remoto romperse.

—¡¿otra vez esa mierda?! ¡¿qué acaso no sabes cocinar otra cosa?! —gritó, iracundo— ¡todos los putos días la misma mierda, estoy harto de tu asqueroso espagueti! —cada palabra que salía desde la "boca" de Sans hería poco a poco a Papyrus— ¡ni siquiera sabes hacerlo correctamente! ¡hasta la mierda de caballo sabe mejor! —levantándose abruptamente, se dirigió a la puerta a paso rápido— me voy a otro puto lado, no quiero ver tu maldita cara en lo que queda del día. y quítate ese ridículo traje, pareces imbécil —y con eso último dicho, salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo.

Otra vez, el alto esqueleto de rojiza bufanda aguantó las lágrimas, regresando a la cocina mientras se pasaba sus enguantadas manos por su rostro, limpiando así las lágrimas que se asomaron por sus cuencas.

Ese sentimiento que espera aún no aparece... Y está deseando fuertemente que aparezca. Realmente no sabe si podrá aguantar un día más con ese trato.


End file.
